1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant seat with a shopping cart system and more particularly pertains to supporting an infant in a safe, sanitary and comfortable manner while grocery shopping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping carts and seats of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shopping carts and seats of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting infants through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,207 to Quartano relates to device for cushioning a shopping cart to a seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,502 to Houllis relates to a cushion for a shopping cart seat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,471 to McGowan relates to a shopping cart seat. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,264 to Lucree relates to an antibacterial liner for a shopping cart seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an infant seat with a shopping cart system that allows supporting an infant in a safe, sanitary and comfortable manner while grocery shopping.
In this respect, the infant seat with a shopping cart system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an infant in a safe, sanitary and comfortable manner while grocery shopping.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved infant seat with a shopping cart system which can be used for supporting an infant in a safe, sanitary and comfortable manner while grocery shopping. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shopping carts and seats of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved infant seat with a shopping cart system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved infant seat with a shopping cart system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a shopping cart. The shopping care has a basket. The basket is for the receipt of groceries. The basket is fabricated of wire. The basket has an essentially horizontal floor. The floor of the basket has a narrow front face. The floor of the basket has a wide rear face. The floor of the basket has tapering sides between the front and rear faces. The shopping care has wheels. The wheels are provided beneath the shopping cart. The shopping cart has a handle. The handle is provided above the shopping cart and adjacent to the rear face.
A sitting area is provided in the basket. The sitting area is formed of a pivotable backrest. The sitting area has a top. The top is spaced a short distance from the rear face. The sitting area has a generally horizontal seat. The seat is provided between the backrest and the rear face. The sitting area is bounded on its side by the sides of the basket. The sitting area includes apertures. The apertures are provided in the back face above the seat. In this manner legs of an infant may pass within the sitting area. A seat belt is provided. The seat belt is attached to the top of the backrest. The seat belt is attached with a buckle. In this manner an infant may be releasable retained with respect to the sitting area.
Provided next is an infant seat. The infant seat is fabricated of a soft quilted material. The seat includes a base panel. The base panel has a trapezoidal periphery. The base panel has a narrow front edge. The base panel has a wide rear edge. The base panel has tapering side edges between the front and rear edges. The seat includes a front panel. The seat also includes a rear panel. The seat further includes side panels between the front and rear panels. The front, rear, and side panels have upper edges, lower edges, and side edges. The edges have generally horizontal stitching. The horizontal stitching couples the lower edges to the periphery of the base panel. The edges have generally vertical stitching. The vertical stitching couples together the side edges into a box-like region. In this manner an infant may be received. The box-like region is enclosed at its lower extent by the lower edges of the front and rear and side panels. In this manner a lower periphery is formed. The box-like region is enclosed at its upper extent by the upper edges of the front and rear and side panels. In this manner an upper periphery is formed. The upper periphery is greater than the lower periphery.
A tubular hem is provided next. The tubular hem is formed in the upper periphery. The tubular hem is formed with an elastic band. The elastic band is located within the hem. The upper periphery is rolled over into a scroll-like cross section. The upper periphery is positioned generally above and exterior of the upper edges of the handle, the backrest, and the sides of the basket. In this manner an infant within the infant seat is precluded from touching the shopping cart.
Further provided are large generally rectangular apertures. The apertures are provided in the rear panel. The apertures are provided for the passage of the legs of an infant within the infant seat.
Provided last are small generally vertical slits. The slits are provided in the front panel. The slits are provided for the passage of the seat belt for the removable retention of an infant within the infant seat.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant seat with a shopping cart system which has all of the advantages of the prior art shopping carts and seats of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant seat with a shopping cart system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant seat with a shopping cart system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved infant seat with a shopping cart system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such infant seat with a shopping cart system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an infant seat with a shopping cart system for supporting an infant in a safe, sanitary and comfortable manner while grocery shopping.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant seat with a shopping cart system. An infant seat includes base, front, rear, and side panels. A box-like region provides for the receipt of an infant. The box-like region is enclosed at its lower extent to form a lower periphery and at its upper extent to form an upper periphery. The upper periphery is greater than the lower periphery. A tubular hem is formed in the upper periphery. An elastic band is located within the hem. The upper periphery is rolled over into a scroll-like cross section to preclude an infant within the infant seat from touching the shopping cart. Large apertures are provided in the rear panel for the passage of the legs of an infant within the infant seat. Small vertical slits are provided in the front panel for the passage of the seat belt. The seat belt provides for the removable retention of an infant within the infant seat.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.